LOTM: Burning Sun S2 P12/Transcript
(The heroes are seen out on the beach together. Erin and Jack are seen sitting together) Erin: *Happy hum* Jack: You doing good Erin? Erin: With you? I sure am. Jack: That's good sweetie. Erin: *Smile* (Erin snuggles against Jack) Erin: I love you.... Jack: *Puts his arms around her* I love you too... Erin: *Looks at his ring hand* Hey. Which one of us proposed again? Jack: Me. Erin: You? You sure? Jack: Yeah. Erin: Huh. I could have sworn it was me. Jack: I think it was, I don't remember. Erin: How can you not remember? Jack: Was it that night we were all partying and you dragged me onto the beach? Erin: Yes. Jack: Oh then it was you! Erin: Oh I thought so! Man so much happened since then I almost forgot! Jack: Same here. And I don't wanna forget a perfect night like that. Erin: Me either. And I certainly don't wanna forget the party the girls gave me before the wedding. Jack: Me to with the guys. Man what a night that was. Erin: Yeah. (The two look at each other and smile) Jack: Shall we? Erin: Let's... (The two start to go in for a kiss before....) Slimer: *Voice* Hey Erin! Erin: Hmm? (Erin sees Slimer coming toward them) Erin: Oh hey Slimy. What's up? Slimer: Oh nothing! Just hanging out is all! (Amanda runs up with Jamie in her arms) Amanda: *Panting* Jeez Slimy, I said wait. Slimer: Sorry Amanda! Jack: Do you need anything? We're kind of in the middle of something. Slimer: I just wanted to see my bestie. Erin: Come on Jack, just let them sit down. Jack: Okay sweetie. Erin: *Smile* (The 2 sit down) Amanda: You to look cute together. Erin: Thanks Amanda. Slimer: I'm glad I have Batty otherwise I would be jealous Jack got you Erin. Erin: You always did have a thing for me Slimy. Slimer: I know. Amanda: Wait really? Slimer: Oh yeah! Erin is so smart, nice, fun and easily one of the most beautiful girls ever! She's at the top of my top 10! Amanda: Top 10? Top 10 what? Erin: Heh, here we go. Slimer: My top 10 favorite girls! Amanda: Wait, you have a list of your favorite girls? Slimer: Yeah! But this doesn't mean I don't love ALL my friends equally, I do love them equally. Amanda: So...you keep a list of all the girls you like the most? Slimer: Yeah. Is.. Is that bad? Amanda: N-No no! I just....think it's a little strange is all. Erin: Yeah Slimer does a lot of strange things, but she is serious when she says she loves all her friend equally. This list has no effect on how she treats her friends. Amanda: Oh. Well that's good. Slimer: Yeah! No way would I treat my friends differently cause of a silly list. Amanda:... So uh... Where am I? Slimer: You? Hmmm, I'd say maybe uhhh.....sixth or fifth? Amanda: Whoa for real? Wow I didn't think I'd rate that high. Slimer: Well you are nice! Amanda: True. Slimer: You're also strong, pretty, and you have a nice body! Amanda: OKAY I'M DONE, I DON'T NEED JAMIE TO HEAR THIS! *Stands up and leaves* Slimer: *Follows Amanda* Aww come on its not that bad! Erin: And there she goes. Jack: Man hearing SLimer say that makes me remember all the Targhuls that were attracted to you. Erin: Yeah, same here. Jack: You're like a Targhul magnet. Erin: Okay, okay I get it. Jack: But then again: I can't blame them. That harem dress of yours... You look so hot. Erin: Heh. Thanks. I'm glad I was able to get it re-sized to still fit me. Jack: Me to. … Hmm.... Erin: You want me to wear it don't you? Jack: Well its been a few years. Erin: *Sigh* Oh you. Jack: Will you? Erin:....Just this once. Jack: Yes! (Erin smirks and shakes her head as she stands up and she and Jack head back to they're room) Jack: *Smile* Erin: Just wait out here and I'll tell you when to come in. Jack: Got it. (Erin goes into the bed room and Jack waits) Alex: *Voice* Hey Jack! (Jack turns see Alex and Jessica) Jessica: How's it going? Jack: Good. Good. Alex: What're you doing? Jack: Just waiting for Erin. Alex: What's she doing? Jack: Changing. Jessica; Into what? Jack:..... Jessica:....Oooooh. Alex: Wait she still has that damn thing?? I thought she out grew it and got rid of it. Jack: No she didn't do that. She got it re-sized so it still fits. Alex: Oh my god... Jessica: Heh. Jack: Hey, she likes it okay? Alex: I get that, and while yes I think her dancing its very good, I'm STILL not into the idea of my sister dressing up like a harem girl. Jessica: You do have to admit she looks very nice in it though. Alex: I mean I guess. Jack: Yeah. Jessica: Still, that outfit gives me bad memories... Alex: Still not over it huh...? Jessica: I'll never get over what happened that day... At least Raynell has helped made it better. And so have you. Alex: Awww thanks. Jessica: *Smile* Jack: Hey at least Razor didn't kill you. Jessica: Came close to it. Alex: Well I'll never let anyone harm you like that ever again Jessica. You have my word. Jessica: Oh Alex... (The two kiss on the lips) Jack: Okay seriously: One of you. You need to propose already. Alex: We're working on it! Jessica: It's just not the time for it! Jack: It's been four years. Alex:....S-So? Jack: *sigh* Well come on Alex, you've gotta do it eventually. Jessica: We know. Jack: I mean, you've got the girlfriend that almost got tickled to death by a deranged Targhul. Alex: I know. Jack: Didn't she also nearly get raped too? Jessica: We get it! Jack: *Snickers* Jessica: *Scowls* Erin: *Voice* Jack! You can come in now! Jack: Welp. that's my cue. Seriously you two. Get married already. *Goes in the room* Alex:...… Jessica:..... (Inside the room) Jack:.... Wooooooow. (Erin is seen standing in her harem outfit, with some VERY minor changes, smiling with her hands on her hips) Erin: Do I make this look good or what? Jack: Hell yeah you do. Erin: I thought you'd say that. Jack: I say it, cause its true. Erin: That you do. So. Shall I preform a dance for you today? Or would you rather just skip to the lip wrestling? Jack: Dance. Definitely. Erin: Then please. Sit. Relax. And enjoy the show that I have prepared for you. Jack: Wow you're getting into the role aren't you? Erin: Hehe. (Jack goes and sits on the bed.) Jack: Then let's see how it goes. (Erin pulls out a tape, goes to the stereo and puts the tape in) Erin: Ready? Jack: Let her rip sweetie. (Erin presses play, takes position and a moment later, music begins to play as Erin preforms an enchanting dance for her husband) Erin: I call this dance, "The Love in the Shadows". Jack: Oooooo. (Jack falls entranced by the dance) Jack: Sounds romantic. Erin: I know. (Erin continues dancing) Jack: *Smiles and sighs* (As Erin continues her dance, near the window, they are being watched) Batty: *Whispers* Woooooow. Slimer: *Tries to hold in her excitement* Batty: *Whispers* If Erin wasn't beautiful before, she just got a whole lot more beautiful now! Slimer: *Whisper* I know right?! Batty: *Whispers* This reminds me of when the Queen wanted her. Slimer: *Whispers* No wonder the Queen wanted Erin! She's gotta be the most beautiful human female ever! Batty: *Whispers* That Jack is a lucky man. Slimer: *Whisper* He sure is. Batty: *Whisper* I mean look at her hips move! Slimer: *Whisper* I can't take my eyes off of them! Batty: …. *Gasps and whispers* Slimer! I got an idea on how we can see her in that dress some more. Slimer: *Whispers* R-Really?! Batty: *WHisper* Yeah! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! Let's have her teach us to belly dance! Slimer: *Whisper* Wait what?? Batty: *Whisper* Yeah. I bet we could master that dance together. And I bet there are other girls here who would like to give it a try. Maybe we could convince Erin to start a dance school. Slimer: *Whisper* D-Don't you think that's a bit complicated? Batty: *Whisper* Trust me Slimer. I know what- *Gasp* Oh I think the dance is about finished! (The two look back. Back in the room, the music starts to end as Erin delivers her final pose ending the dance) Erin: *Smirk* Jack: That. Was fucking amazing! Erin: I'm very happy to hear you liked it. Jack: I LOVED it. Everything about it. The way you moved, the music that played, just... It was your best dance yet. Erin: Aww thanks sweetie. Jack: And uhh, I wasn't going to say anything but.....*Points at the window* You've got more spectators. Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts